Root Strength of Love, Tomato and Cherry
by Lukireichan
Summary: "Tomat di tangan kanan mu! Cherry di tangan kirimu! Aku tak tau mana yang akan Kau berikan padaku…"/Mereka kini berpelukan untuk sama-sama saling meyakini bahwa cinta mereka telah memiliki akar yang kuat melebihi apapun dan seasam-asamnya tomat pasti akan luluh oleh manisnya cherry./DLDR!R&R!.


Mereka kini berpelukan untuk sama-sama saling meyakini bahwa cinta mereka telah memiliki akar yang kuat melebihi apapun dan seasam-asamnya tomat pasti akan luluh oleh manisnya cherry.

.

.

.

.

.

Luki Present

.

.

.

.

.

.

Root Strength of Love, Tomato and Cherry

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer: Sampai saat ini masih milik om Masashi Kishimoto TwT

Pairing: SasuSaku :3

Rated: T

Genre: romance/humor/drama

Warning: OOC, Typos, alur ga ngambung, cerita ga jelas plus ancur, dan masih banyak kekurangan lainnya.

* * *

.

.

.

Hujan lebat disertai angin kencang mengguyur desa konoha, bisa dikatakan bahwa penduduk di sana sedang tidak beruntung, hujan dan angin ini cukup membawa malapetaka bagi mereka, beberapa pohon tumbang yang mengakibatkan jalan macet. Di suatu rumah yang dihuni oleh dua sejoli pinkblue ini sedang menyelimuti diri karena cuaca yang sangat dingin.

Hening menyelimuti mereka, hingga akhirnya Sasuke angkat bicara memecah keheningan.

"Hey Sakura! Aku ingin minum jus tomat!"

"Heh? Buat sendiri saja! Aku sedang kedinginan, Sasuke-kun." Jawab Sakura sambil menarik selimut menutupi seluruh tubuhnya.

Sasuke pun berjalan mendekati Sakura dan duduk di sofa samping Sakura.

"Ayolah Saku, aku haus sekali…" Sasuke memelankan suaranya, manja.

"Errr tap—"

"Kau cantik baik manis, kau kekasihku yang terbaik. Ayolah" Yap! Sasuke memotong kalimat Sakura dan mengelus surai pink itu dengan tangan kekarnya.

"Baiklah." Sakura menyerah. Dengan sangat terpaksa ia meninggalkan selimut yang (tidak) setia membalut tubuhnya dan menuju dapur untuk membuatkan Sasuke jus tomat—tentunya.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian Sakura kembali dengan segelas jus tomat di tangan kanan dan segelas jus cherry di tangan kiri yang disembunyikan di balik tubuh mungilnya—oh tidak! Cherry kan manis! Dan Sasuke tak suka yang manis-manis…—kecuali manisnya Sakura.

"Ne Sasuke-kun, kau pilih yang mana?"

Sasuke mengernyitkan alisnya—tak mengerti.

"Kau pilih yang di tangan kanan atau yang di tangan kiri?"

"Hn, kau ingin aku bernyanyi?"

Kini giliran Sakura yang mengernyitkan alis.

"Untuk apa kau bernyanyi?"

"Hn."

"…"

"Tomat di tangan kanan mu! Cherry di tangan kirimu! Aku tak tau mana yang akan Kau berikan padaku…"

Sakura menganga "Eh? Makanya aku suruh kau pilih Sasuke-kun!" kemudian tertawa terbaka-baka—bahak-bahak.

"Hn. Kau tahu?"

"Apa?"

"Akar tunggang itu sangat kuat."

"Eh?" Sakura sweatdrop, sungguh obrolan yang aneh dan tidak nyambung.

"…" Sasuke diam.

Sakura yang merasa dicuekin pun buka mulut. "Maksudmu apa Sasuke-kun?"

"Aku ingin kita seperti tumbuhan yang berakar tunggang, karena memiliki akar yang kuat sehingga tumbuhan tersebut menjadi kokoh, sama seperti hubungan kita aku ingin hubungan kita memiliki akar yang kuat seperti akar tunggang sehingga hubungan kita dapat bertahan lama bahkan untuk selamanya."

Sedetik kemudian rona merah di pipi Sakura pun tak dapat dibendung. Di rasakan aliran darahnya berdesir kencang menuju wajah cantiknya. Dapat dipastikan wajahnya sudah semerah jus tomat yang dibawanya.

Yah, walaupun obrolan ini terkesan aneh dan sama sekali tidak memiliki keterkaitan, toh akhirnya Sakura senang juga karena kelakuan Sasuke.

"Hn. Jadi kau mau memberikan ku yang mana?" Sasuke yang telah 'menyingkirkan' rona merah di wajahnya setelah mengucapkan kalimat tadi pun kini angkat bicara.

Sakura terdiam sejenak. Tanpa pikir panjang ia langsung menyodorkan jus tomat yang ada di tangan kanannya—dan menaruh segelas racun itu di meja.

"Hn?" mungkin Sasuke minta penjelasan—pikir Sakura. Sakura menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam, kemudian tersenyum.

"Ambil jus tomatnya Sasuke-kun. Aku mencintaimu." Sakura memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan penuh cinta dan kasih sayang.

"Hn. Arigato Sakura. Aishiteru mo." Tangan kekar Sasuke pun mengambil jus tomat yang disodorkan oleh tangan mungil Sakura. Tanpa disadari Sakura, Sasuke sedang tersenyum tipis.

Sakura pun membalasnya dengan senyuman yang sangat manis.

.

.

.

Sofa empuk itu kini sedang diduduki oleh Sasuke yang asik menikmati jus tomatnya dan ditemani Sakura yang duduk di sampingnya—tentunya.

Keheningan yang tadinya menyelimuti mereka yang sedang asik dengan pikiran masing-masing pun kini telah saling memandang kaget akibat suara keras dari luar rumah.

Setelah memutuskan untuk keluar bersama melihat apa yang terjadi, mereka pun berjalan berdampingan, Sasuke menggenggam erat tangan mungil Sakura. Setelah keluar dari pintu depan, mereka pun mengelililngkan mata mereka untuk mencari sumber suara tadi… dan yak! mereka saling bertatapan—lagi.

.

Pohon tumbang.

.

Pohon tumbang.

.

Pohon tumbang.

.

"Jadi hanya pohon tumbang?" Sakura melongo, ia pun menarik lengan Sasuke untuk masuk ke dalam rumah.

Sasuke berhenti berjalan.

"Hn."

"…."

"Walaupun hubungan yang kita harapkan memiliki akar tunggang yang kuat, bukan berarti tidak ada rintangan bagaikan angin dan badai yang menumbangkan pohon itu. Tapi, aku yakin hubungan kita akan kuat melebihi apapun, dan tidak ada yang dapat menumbangkan cinta kita yang kokoh. Selamanya."

"…"

GREB!

Sakura menyembunyikan kepalanya di balik dada bidang Sasuke. Mereka kini berpelukan untuk sama-sama saling meyakini bahwa cinta mereka telah memiliki akar yang kuat melebihi apapun dan—

"Yah, rintangan dan badai seperti asamnya tomat kesukaanmu, tapi jika dilewati bersama-sama dan menghadapinya dengan cinta maka akhirnya akan manis seperti cherry kesukaan ku." Gumam Sakura disela pelukan hangat mereka.

—seasam-asamnya tomat pasti akan luluh oleh manisnya cherry.

.

.

.

.

.

FIN.

* * *

Silahkan kalian boleh lempar Luki pake apa aja sekarang! Demi apa! Ini fic apaa? Ini ancur banget #gigitjari. Jadi gimana? Gimana? *readers: gimana apanya?* Huaaaaaaaaaaa iniiiiiiiiiiiii apaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa?

.

.

Okay lupakan. Tolong cantumkan pendapat alias kritik dan saran anda dengan me-review fic ini. Dannnn read juga fic ku yang lainnya okeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee? Okeya? Okedeng! *maksa*

makasi juga buat reviewers yang udah review fic ku yang lain :3

Ne, akhirul kalam Wassalamu'alaikum warahmatullahi wabarakatuh. Arigato^^


End file.
